


And I Breathe Disaster, Ever After

by MeredithBrody



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Emotional Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeredithBrody/pseuds/MeredithBrody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a Romulan attack Enterprise loses one of her own, and the crew mourn in individual ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Breathe Disaster, Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> So this is written for Britt, Han, Icka, Ana and all the other fuckers on Tumblr who told me I had to write this.
> 
> It's set in the middle of Story 5 of "The Romulan War Stories" which can be found over on FF.Net - I need to start importing them here soon.
> 
> There is a second chapter in the works.

The halls of _Enterprise_ were surprisingly quiet, but all she could think of was getting to someone. Someone she knew would be suffering tonight as much as she was. Losing a friend was always hard, losing an ex was even harder, she was sure. So she couldn't leave him alone, and she couldn't be alone. What better way to share their grief than together? It was hard for everyone, but everyone else had someone, who they could call, like the Captain, or a crewman who they could spend the night talking with. That was her job tonight.

She stood at his door and waited for him to answer. Her nerves and fears beginning to get the better of her. There was only so much 'alone' time she could take though. When he finally did get to the door she could tell he hadn't been sleeping either. He just stepped back and let her in before speaking. "Hoshi? What are you doing here?"

The answer was simple, it was probably the simplest thing she had to say tonight. There was only one reason she was here. He probably even knew it himself. "I can't be alone tonight, I just can't." She admitted. Already feeling the tears welling up in her eyes. Trip didn't say anything, just wrapped his arms around her as they stood there. "I didn't think you could be either." She whispered a few seconds later, backing off slightly.

They sat on the bed talking, nothing serious being said between them. She could feel them moving closer, laughing a little longer than was maybe strictly necessary at one another's jokes. She hadn't felt like this in a long time, so conflicted about having a good time and being sad at the loss of a friend. Trip slid his arm around her shoulders and squeezed her, smiling as he did. She just looked at him, and after a second his smile faltered a little.

Who made the first move was going to forever be a mystery to her. The eye contact started, then the next she was aware she was pulling his vest over his head and running her fingers up his chest. Grinning as he pulled her vest off and threw it to the side too. She couldn't feel like this was wrong. Maybe it was, they were here to try and remember the good, but maybe this was exactly what they had both needed. More articles of clothing landed all over his quarters, and suddenly he was lifting her onto the bed. The stopped for just a second, long enough to get comfortable with the new feeling.  

"What are we doing Trip?" She sat up suddenly, pulling back ever so slightly. She didn't want this to end, but if this was just some heat of the moment thing, some reaction to what had happened today, she wasn't sure that she could handle that. She had to know that they both weren't just letting their emotions run away with them. He looked at her for a moment then ran both his thumbs lightly along her cheekbones before leaning forward and kissing her.

"Something wonderful." He whispered back, kissing her again as hard as he possibly could. He pulled her back down to the bed with him, and pulled the blanket over her shoulders as they did. She just leant into him and let everything wash away the hurt and the pain. She ran her hands along his arms as he shifted position slightly so he could wrap his arms around her. Every breath she took was another worry she had just being realised into the universe, where she hoped it wouldn't bother her again. He kept hold of her even after they both slipped down to the bed in exhaustion.

She felt safe with his arms wrapped around her, both trying to catch their breath as they did. He pulled her and moulded her against him. How had this happened? She'd probably never remember the exact reasons or arguments in her mind. All she knew was that it happened and that she didn't regret it for even an instant. The longer she laid there the more she thought about how she should probably get in her own bed for a while, try to get some sleep. She made a move to get up, but Trip's arm snaked around her and kissed her shoulder.

"Don't move, just stay where you are. Just for now." He whispered, and she turned around in his arms, looking at him seriously for a moment then resting her forehead against his. Just breathing in time with him. "Don't let me go now Hosh, please." He almost begged and she couldn't leave him. She leant forward and kissed him gently, at least she could be comfortable and comforted if she spent the night here, and there would be time to talk in the time to come. 


End file.
